


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, But he gets his revenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joel is easily flustered, M/M, Ray likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray discovers that Joel has rather...sensitive ears. Naturally he must use this to torment Joel at the office, though he ends up getting a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Ray discovered it accidentally on their third date. They were curled up on the couch in his apartment, chatting casually while half-watching a movie. Joel had his arm wrapped around Ray, who was leaning into the man’s side. Glancing up, Ray noticed that a bit of Joel’s hair was covering his ear. Grinning impishly, he blew it back with a quick puff of air, though his smile quickly turned to a look of confusion as Joel leapt off the couch, stumbling slightly in his haste.

“You ok, man?” Ray chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the overreaction.

“I just…I mean…I…” Joel spluttered, blushing slightly.

“A little oversensitive?” Ray suggested, making no secret of the enjoyment he was getting from how flustered Joel was.

“You could say that…” Joel muttered tensely, looking up at the ceiling in a futile attempt to hide the all-out blush that was evident even in the dim light. Ray looked at him quizzically for a moment before it clicked.

“Could I, now?” He said coyly, sidling up to the still frozen Joel.

“Ray…Ray what are you doing Ray what…” Ray slipped his arms around the panicking man’s head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He felt Joel relax slightly into his lips, though there was still a hint of caution and suspicion in his stance – and rightly so. Ray turned his head a bit, allowing his lips to migrate to Joel’s jawline. He was pleasantly surprised by how smooth the skin was, and smiled as he realized Joel must have shaved before coming over just for him. As he worked his way up, he felt the older man tense with the realization of what was coming. Joel made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but Ray simply threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled him in closer. He heard Joel’s breath hitch and felt his heartbeat accelerate as he began to nibble gently on the man’s ear.

“Ray, Ray stop.” Joel whimpered weakly. Ray obliged, but not before puffing the slightest bit of air into his ear and grinning as he felt Joel shiver in his arms. He sauntered back to the couch, radiating smugness, while Joel stood still a moment longer, trying to compose himself.

“So you’re an ear man, huh?” Ray snickered. Joel just buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Shut up.” He groaned.

_Oh I am going to have so much fun with this._ Ray thought.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, X-Ray, grab me another Red Bull while you’re in the kitchen.”

“You got it, Vav.” Ray threw over his shoulder as he exited the Achievement Hunter office. He paused at the entrance to the kitchen as he noticed Joel was the only one there. He watched his boyfriend for a moment before sneaking up behind him and blowing into his ear.

“RAY!!” Joel yelped, nearly dropping the cup of coffee he’d been preparing.

“’Sup Hayman?” Ray responded cheekily. Joel’s outraged spluttering was interrupted by Burnie walking into the room.

“Hey, Joel, you busy? I’ve got some stuff I want to go over with you.” Ray slipped quietly to the fridge, grabbed a Red Bull and Mountain Dew, and made his way out of the kitchen, though not before turning to give Joel a quick wink behind Burnie’s back.

“Are you alright, Joel? You look a bit flushed.” He heard Burnie say as he slipped back into his office, grinning.

 

* * *

 

Ray’s next attack came a few days later. He was in a rehearsal for an RT short that Joel had talked him into doing after the Achievement Hunter had complained about not seeing enough of his boyfriend at work. Miles and Chris were in the corner, looking over the script, while Matt, Burnie, and Joel talked stage direction.

“So Matt, you’d stand here…” Burnie said, navigating the CEO to a spot a few feet away. “And I’d enter from over here…” Ray, noticing that everyone had their backs to Joel, slunk up behind him, nipped his ear gently, and scurried away before anyone had time to see what had cause Joel to yip out of the blue.

“Y’alright there, Joel?” Matt asked, equal parts baffled and amused.

“Yeah, I uh…I just forgot my phone was in my pocket. It startled me.” The actor stammered by way of excuse, busying himself with his phone.

_Real smooth, Hayman. With mad acting skill like that, I’m surprised you don’t have an Academy Award yet._ Ray texted swiftly. Joel glared up at him before replying:

_Stfu. What happened to keeping things on the down low for the time being? People are going to get suspicious if you don’t COOL IT._

_Hey, I can’t just shut off the Latin Lover side – it’s in my blood. This is what you get when you date the office Puerto Rican._ Joel glowered at him, but Ray just shot a sly wink in his direction, snickering as his boyfriend blushed and looked away.

 

* * *

 

“LLLLLLLLLET’S PLAY!” Ray hollered as the Achievement Hunter crew began their weekly Minecraft game.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to this week’s Minecraft Let’s Play.” Geoff announced. “Michael is out of town this week, so filling out Team Lads today we have one Joel Hayman. Say hello, Joel.”

“Hi everyone.” Ray watched the dark-haired man sitting at Michael’s desk out of the corner of his eye. Joel glanced over at him, and he answered with a seductive smile, laughing internally as Joel smiled and ducked his head shyly. Ray waited patiently as Geoff explained the rules, and gave everyone time to get engrossed in their objective before making his move. He glanced quickly at Gavin and Ryan to make sure they weren’t paying attention before leaning over and blowing, gently and slowly into Joel’s ear. He was rewarded with the sound of a controller clattering to the floor as Joel gave a quick, sharp gasp. Fortunately for the blushing man, the other Achievement Hunters were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the disturbance. Joel glared at Ray, but he just grinned back insolently.

Ray waited a few more minutes before surreptitiously checking the room again. Noting the lack of eyes on him, he ran his tongue quickly up the length of his boyfriend’s ear. This time his antics elicited a short squeak and earned him an under-the-desk kick. The other guys questioned Joel on this, and Ray hid a smirk at his boyfriend’s stuttering attempts to explain it away as his being startled by a monster. The room laughed it off, and, after making a few jokes about him turning into Gavin, returned to their conversation.

Ray returned his focus to the task at hand for a few minutes, though all the while he monitored Joel’s gradual return to a relaxed position. He waited just long enough for Joel to get completely relaxed, (or, at least, as relaxed as the neurotic man ever got) before striking one last time with a tender nibble.

Suddenly he found himself being yanked out of his chair and pinned against the wall, ferocious lips crushing his own. In the few seconds it took his brain to process what was happening, Joel had slipped his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray gave a quiet chuckle and responded eagerly, toying with his boyfriend’s tongue in an aggressive dance for dominance. This only served to enrage Joel further, and Ray found himself forced backwards until he was flush against the wall, his hands pinned on either side of his head. Joel nibbled on his lower lip, and suddenly Ray’s head was spinning, all thoughts of dominating this kiss gone. His contented sigh was cut short as the pressure on his lips and wrists vanished. His eyes fluttered open, and his confused look was greeted by a rough shove on the shoulders, forcing him back against the wall as a glowering Joel growled: “Quit. Messing. With my ears. At work”. The man smashed their lips together once more, just as aggressively as before, then turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

Ray stood frozen for a second, staring after Joel and trying to catch his breath, before realizing that everyone in the room was staring at him, slack-jawed.

“So, uh, that just happened.” He said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. The others just continued to stare. “Guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that Joel and I are dating?” He laughed awkwardly. The timid statement broke the spell, and suddenly Ray found himself bombarded with questions.

“For how long?!?”

“Why didn’t you bloody tell us, you donut?!”

“Does anyone else know?!”

Ray sighed as he straightened his glasses and slid back into his chair, resigning himself to a day of getting the third degree from the whole office, followed by weeks of teasing and torment. Joel had gotten his revenge, alright, intentional or not. Still, Ray saw no real reason to stop messing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever actually finishing a fanfic, much less posting one. Hopefully it's not too terrible. Comment away - I could use all and any advice you have.


End file.
